


Stars

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Fluff, ME1, N7 Month 2019, N7 month, Shenko - Freeform, Stars, Telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: With Saren defeated, Kaidan and Allie take advantage of some joint shore leave and Kaidan hopes Allie likes the surprise he has planned.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on tumblr, the prompt was Stars.
> 
> A bit of fluff that takes place post-Saren.

Kaidan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling at the familiar scents filling his nose – the sea air, the hint of fresh baked bread from the kitchen, the earthy aroma that came when the seasons started to change. A smile spread across his face when he caught a whiff of biotic aura and apple shampoo, chuckling when the woman he loved slipped her arms around his waist.

“Everything's ok?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her in return.

“Yeah,” she nodded, nestling against his side. “Joker made it Tiptree, Tali is back with her fleet, and Garrus took your advice and went to Palaven for a bit. Liara told me she'd be fine and not to worry and Wrex just thanked me for all of my help. I don't know where either of them went.”

“Will any of them come back, you think?” he asked.

“I'm not sure. I don't think Tali will because her pilgramage is about done. I doubt we'll see any more of Wrex, either. Garrus might, though. He really didn't want to take any shore leave at all and I know he liked being on the Normandy. And Liara.... well, Liara's been acting kind of odd the past few days, so I'm not sure. We've got a week, though, so I'm not going to worry about it too much yet.”

They dropped their arms and laced their fingers together, walking toward the dock hand in hand. Kaidan's parents kept chairs there so they could watch the sunset or just enjoy the peace and quiet that came with living so far removed from the city. Kaidan had a special surprise set up for Allie, though, one he hoped she'd enjoy.

He ordered it and had it shipped to his parents, with explicit instructions on when and where to set it up. As their shore leave drew nearer, he grew more and more nervous about taking Allie home, hoping she'd like what he did. There were a few times she noticed he was anxious, but he told her he was just nervous about her meeting his parents – not a total lie, either, so he didn't feel guilty about saying it.

As they neared the dock, Allie paused, leaned her head forward a little, and squinted. “Is that... Kaidan, is that a telescope?”

“Yup,” he grinned, squeezing her hand. “I thought you might like to do a little star-gazing while we were here.”

Allie squealed and ran to where the telescope was set up, between the two Adirondack chairs. She turned a knob here, adjusted a setting there, and laughed when she took that first look through the lens.

“Oh, my god, Kaidan, this is amazing!” she beamed when she straightened up. “You did this for me?”

“Well, you took the time to learn about Blasto because you knew how much I enjoy those movies, so I figured I could do the same for you,” he shrugged, thrilled she loved his surprise.

They spent a few hours hunched by the telescope, Allie adjusting and moving it to point out different stars and the constellations they were part of. Kaidan only half-listened, though, as she talked about how they got their names and used a flashlight to point out the overall shapes. He was more enthralled with her enthusiasm, a raw excitement he rarely ever saw her share with anyone. His heart swelled at the idea he was the only one to see this side of her, that he really was someone special for her to share this part of herself.

If Kaidan had any doubts about how he felt about Allie Shepard, they were instantly quashed that night. He knew then he was hopelessly, madly, and forever in love with the woman who loved the stars.


End file.
